Apartment 3B
by krysty508
Summary: After the dance-a-thon, Simone stops by Ezra's apartment and is surpised to find someone else there. Takes place during Careful What U Wish 4. Ezria!


**Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed my story "Can I Have a Kiss." I didn't really know where else to go with that so I decided to write you all another Ezria fic! This takes place after the dance-a-thon in the episode "Careful What U Wish 4". Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and that's that.**

**PS. Who absolutely hated those dreams Aria kept having in last nights episode but was still happy that it was _just_ a dream and not actually anything between her and Jason, except the kiss, in which I cheered when she left. Also, who loved that Ezria seen! OMG so sexy! Ok, I'm done.**

* * *

><p>Aria entered apartment 3B and found Ezra putting a movie into the dvd player. She still had on her dress from the dance-a-thon and her over night bag on her shoulder.<p>

"Hey," she said putting her bag down next to the couch and kissing him. "So, what are we watching tonight?"

"Well, I wasn't really planning to watch anything."

"Hm, I like that idea." She kissed him again and they made they're way to the couch as the menu screen to the dvd came on screen.

As things began to heat up they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting company?" Aria whispered.

"No, but obviously I've got some." Ezra reluctantly got off the couch. "Why don't you hide."

Aria grabbed her bag and hid while Ezra went and opened the door.

"Simone?" The blond woman stood on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Ezra," she said. "You left your book at the café and when I saw you at the school it just slipped my mind." She handed him a copy of The Scarlet Letter. "I'm leaving pretty early this morning and I wanted to make sure you got it back."

"Thanks," Ezra said. "How did you know where I live?"

"I looked you up. You never gave me your number either so we could arrange that meeting with my editor."

"Of course," Ezra said. "let me get my phone." Ezra put the book down on his desk and picked up his phone. "What's your number?" Simone told him and soon her phone rang signaling she had a text message.

"Alright, then I'll see you next week."

"Yeah, sure," Ezra was about to close the door when another ring was heard farther in the apartment. Awkward silence followed.

"Is there someone else here?" Simone asked.

"No."

The ringing was heard again, this time for a longer period. It was followed by some russeling, a bang and a muffled 'ow.'

Simone pushed past Ezra and walked toward the sound. On the other side of the bed she stared down at Aria rubbing her head with one hand and holding her phone to her ear with the other.

"Um, hi," Aria said, looking up at Simone from her position on the floor. "Spence, let me call you back. Ok, bye." She hung up her phone and slowly made it to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Ezra said, standing on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, fine." She said, still rubbing her head.

"Okay," Simone looked between the two of them. "What the hell is going on here. What is she doing in your apartment? Is he forcing you?"

"No, Simone, he's not forcing me to do anything."

"One of you better start explaining things right now or I swear to god I'm going strait to the police." Simone made her way to the door. Aria ran to her and grabbed her arms before she could leave.

"Simone, please, just sit down and we'll explain everything." Aria led her to the couch and sat down next to her. Ezra sat in the chair opposite them, leaning his elbows on his knees and worriedly ringing his hands together.

Aria looked at Ezra and he looked back at her. Simone looked between both of them.

"Somebody better start talking," she said, annoyed.

Aria looked back at her and started explaining. "Ezra and I met the day before school started at that bar near Hollis."

"What were you doing in a bar?"

"I was getting something to eat. Now, let me talk. Ezra was sitting next to me and we started talking and we just, sort of…"

"clicked?" Ezra said from the chair.

"Yeah," Aria said. "The next day we found out he was my teacher."

"Oh, that makes everything loads better," Simone said while getting up from the couch. "What, so you meet a random guy in a bar, find out he's your English teacher and decide 'hey, why don't I just date the guy.' And you," she turned on Ezra. "You're supposed to be the adult, what are you thinking sneaking around with your sixteen-year-old student. Did it never occur to you the damage this could do to your career? You'd never teach again!"

"Oh, it occurred to me," Ezra said.

"It occurred to both of us." Aria said.

"We tried to keep the relationship a purely student/teacher one. Aria even tried transferring out of my class, which failed, and we both seem to be monstrously terrible at keeping our feelings in check."

Simone shook her head back and forth. "This is so messed up."

"We know that, Simone," Aria said, directing their attention to the brunette girl still sitting on the couch. "But we can't help the way we feel."

"Simone," Ezra said, getting up from the chair and standing in front of her. "Aria and I truly do love each other, the fact that we are together and telling you this is a testimony to our beliefs that our relationship is worth taking the risk. Now, I'm really hoping that telling you all of this won't ruin the best thing in my life."

Simone turned to see Aria smiling at Ezra and then turned back to him.

"Just answer me one question," she said.

"Shoot."

"Why'd you agree to coffee if you're already seeing someone?"

Ezra and Aria both gave breathy laughs of relief. "Yeah, well." He rubbed the back of his head. "Ella was a little overly persistent and I figured it would be easier to accept the invitation than try to explain to her why I couldn't go."

Simone smiled. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that." She looked to Aria. "I won't say anything." She said. "But if you hurt her in anyway and she tells me about it, I'll make sure you never see the inside of a classroom again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Ezra said. Simone made her way to the door and Aria jumped up to give her a hug and a whispered 'thank you' in her ear.

"You can still come to the meeting with my editor." Simone said to Ezra over Aria's shoulder. "That way I can tell you more embarrassing stories about her.

"Hey!" Aria said.

"It's a deal."

"Hey!" Aria turned her eyes back to him. Simone laughed.

"I'll see you guys later," she said walking out the door. They said their goodbyes and Ezra closed the door behind her. He turned to Aria and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back before pulling away."

"I have to go." She said. "Spencer called and she seemed a little tense and then with Emily…"

"Was she drunk?"

"I don't want to be the tattle-tale that runs to the teacher but…"

Ezra smiled. "Alright, will I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I'll call you."

"Okay."

Aria grabbed her bag and kissed him goodbye before heading over to Spencer's.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, That's that. Please review, it makes me happy. :)<strong>


End file.
